


发蠢-<今天是卑微的流氓>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 一扩就停不下来了  我恨 再这样下去变长篇了都怪宁们总想看一发完的后续！（不是）
Kudos: 24





	发蠢-

*今天是卑微的流氓*

十月，秋季。夜晚凉爽，吹一点小风。

张艺兴从教科院的大门走出来的时候已经快九点了，他拎着电脑包，拽着衣角，跟着一起共事的王教授往外走。今天穿的有点少，哪怕他在套装里面加了一件无袖马甲还是能觉出冷意。其实也是没有想到晚上临时插了个无聊的会议，并且温差会如此之大。

王教授一扬手，门口的轿车开锁了，他转头好心询问张艺兴：“小张，要不要我送你一程。”

张艺兴站在路灯下打了个颤，他家离得不远，走路也就是十几分钟的路程，所以他平时不用代步工具，虽然但是，有人愿意稍他回家也是好的。

天再冷下去，以后也要开车了。他这么想着，拉开了副驾驶的车门。

把腿迈进去之前，他抬头看了一眼，看见树下站着个人。张艺兴以为自己眼睛花了，再仔细看一看，那人挺拔地站在那，穿了一身黑，一张脸倒是挺白，眉毛压着眼睛，死气沉沉，毫不避讳地盯着他。

是吴世勋。

张艺兴心颤了一下，又把车门关上了，说王哥，自己走回家，吹吹凉风挺好的。王教授又问了两遍，拗不过他，开车走了。

他用几句自己都不信的鬼话打发走了王教授，正了正衣襟，直了直腰，就一步一步往黑暗中走去。

“你在这干什么？”

吴世勋站在阴影里，只一双眼睛亮晶晶的，也不回答他，只问：“你为什么删了我？”

他的声音像是尘封了一阵子，又侵入了点寒气，比平时沙哑。

张艺兴叹了一口气：“你等多久了？”

那人又问，一米八好几的大个子，听起来有点委屈：“为什么不理我了？”

心烦，一句两句的质问让张艺兴没由来的烦躁起来，他的情绪管理一向很好，隐藏喜怒哀乐得心应手。可能是今天太累了，张艺兴皱了皱眉头，“我就是这样的人，我一贯这样。”

吴世勋微微抬了抬头，好像没听懂。

张艺兴被一副这样的表情彻底摧毁了，他怒道：“你非要我说明白么？在我这上了床，关系就到尽头了！”

他那天把人删了，其实是一时羞不过，羞完了，那人也把他哄完了，按理说他应该加回来，但是他的手停在“接受”按键上一寸高，生生停住了。英俊高大的，嘴上没个把门的，推翻他的控制欲的流氓，好像让他一颗心拨动了一下。

这件事很恐怖，至少张艺兴这么觉得，他心砰砰跳着，惊了个肝颤，捧着手机看了看，把那个人的好友申请全删了。对于感情方面的鸵鸟来说，逃避是最安全的方式。

张艺兴刚凶了别人，自己还觉得挺委屈。他看着小孩明显一副受了伤的奶崽子表情，觉得更委屈了。

吴世勋好像不信他的话，声音也拔高了点，契而不舍的追究：“你骗人！你不删别人，你只删我......你为什么这么讨厌我？”

张艺兴垮了垮上眼皮，好像沉着眼珠，一副毫不在乎的样子，刻薄起来得心应手：“我就是烦你，烦你像鼻涕一样粘着我。”

一阵沉默，空气更凉了。吴世勋低了低脑袋，突然喃喃，好像说给自己听：“......烦我还和我上床。”

还主动约的我。话没说完，但是张艺兴知道他是什么意思，蹙了眉头，冷冰冰开口，凉薄的语气划开空气就可以在吴世勋身上刺几个口子：

“别跟我说你分不清一夜情和生活，据我所知，你深谙此道啊。”

吴世勋是深谙此道，他风流惯了，看上哪个小模特都能领到宾馆，他又哑哑地开口了，好像一下子没了底气，“你手机上不理我，那我来见你还不行么，我，我走到教科院还不行么，你生什么气，又不是你家开的......"

张艺兴失语，他张了张嘴，好像无法反驳。风把他的刘海吹扬了，他盯着那人看，突然发现他脸上有道血口子，从右边的眉毛划到颧骨，翻开五厘米的皮肉，往外渗着即将凝结的血珠。

他怔怔地往下看，那具身体叫衣服遮挡住了，看不到情况，垂在身侧的手好像也暗呼呼的，关节发昏，明明是肿了。

张艺兴往前走了两步，“你打架了。”

吴世勋不说话。

“你打架了就去医院，来找我脸上很好看？”

那人还是不说话，张艺兴等不到回答，一颗脑袋被他搅得昏昏沉沉的，一喘气，转身就往家走，步子迈得挺快，一步一步露着冻红了的纤细脚踝。

他走着，偏头往身侧看了一眼，果然一具斜斜的影子杵在旁边，他一翻白眼，又气呼呼地走了几步，突然刹住了脚，那人也随着他停了下来，他突然觉得好笑，开口道：

“去医院。你脸上该缝针了。”

“我没带钱。”

声音闷闷的，倒是理直气壮。

张艺兴被他气歪了鼻子，“那么多兄弟不会联系，你这大哥怎么混的。”

吴世勋平稳叙述：“我手机被人砸坏了。”

“......”

张艺兴说不出话来了，叹了口气，心里想，这小流氓算是赖上我了，他突然有点自责，自责自己贪一时快活，又自责自己控制欲那么强，居然还管不住一颗心。

揣着这份自责，他继续往前走，吴世勋保持一段距离继续跟，倒是真像个摇尾乞怜的流浪狗了。走啊走，越走越冷，张艺兴几根手指头早就红通通，他觉得自己的肩膀就快要冻僵了的时候，终于一拐到了一所医院。

进去吧。张艺兴无声示意吴世勋，那人这会儿倒是挺听话，深深看了他一眼，贴着他的身子进了急诊室。

吴世勋瘫在椅子上缝针，眼睛直勾勾盯着张艺兴看。张艺兴双手交叉抱在胸口，离他几米远，一张脸冷冰冰的，嘴巴抿得紧，气压低沉得不行。

他看着一根小小的银钩子在那人眼睛周围穿来穿去，翻起来皮肉，血糊糊的，看了他脸上都疼。吴世勋打了麻药，倒是一声也不吭，看来看去好像折磨的是自己———张艺兴惊恐地发现了这点，顿时抽了口凉气，别扭地转过头去不看了，盯着白墙发呆。

五厘米的口子，几针缝的很快，吴世勋跟在张艺兴后面，看他拿手机付了钱，两人又一前一后走出了医院。黑暗里，一白一黑，前面一人一张冰山冷脸盛着怒意，后面一人脸上有道狰狞的伤口，看起来十分不好惹。

两具影子拉得很长，静悄悄地只顾着走，还好路上没有什么人，不然看到这诡异的画面一定会脊背发凉。

吴世勋突然在他身后开口，很是突兀，“张教授，我可以追你么？”

“不可以。”

意料之中。

“为什么不可以。”

“我不谈恋爱。而且，我看不上你。”

张艺兴说完，细脚伶仃两条直腿包在熨贴的裤子里，走得更快了。

身后那人追上来，毫不泄气地追问道：“你哪里看不上我，脸不够还是钱不够？”

张艺兴猛地停脚，吴世勋晃了晃身子，差点撞在他背上。

他听了刚才那句蠢问题，简直要气疯了，表情管理彻底失控，猛地转过身瞪着他，一字一句道：“你说这句话我就挺看不上的。小屁孩，本科毕业了么？”

吴世勋看着他一张白皙的脸愣了愣，脸蛋上红扑扑一层，不知道是冻的还是气的，眼睛闪着水光，嘴唇在抖。

他老老实实地回答道：“毕了，刚从国外回来。”

张艺兴从鼻孔里哼了一声，“野鸡大学。”

“......”

吴世勋说不出话，眼睁睁看着那人转头又想走，这次不是在走了，简直在跑。他连忙追上前，一只手轻轻地想去摸他的肩。

张艺兴被他拦下了，扭头冷冷撇了一眼他的手，吴世勋突然意识到自己手上还有干涸了的血污，慌张撤下来，可是已经晚了，莹白的外套上沾染上了一块儿黑。

他踌躇地像个小孩子，开口道：

“你明明也喜欢我，你以前那双漂亮眼睛总瞪我，今天为什么不敢看我？”

不知道怎么回事，张艺兴就被一步一步逼上来的人抵到了墙上。他心里慌了，慌得厉害。他看着眼前的那双眼睛，捕猎者一般犀利又敏锐的目光，好像直接穿透了他的身体。

张艺兴后知后觉，那人的心好像像他亮晶晶的小瞳一样，很聪敏，什么都察觉到了。被人看穿的感觉很不好，张艺兴无法接受，恼羞成怒，他张了张嘴想说话，却突然被一只大手抓住了手，摁在了手主人的左胸上。

“你不信是不是？”

“你？”

张艺兴话还没说完，就被两片软唇覆住了嘴，那人嘴里热腾腾的哈气全部渡了过来，撬开牙关，喘着粗气亲他，又凶又狠，冷冰冰的鼻尖在自己的脸颊上磨蹭，一条腿几乎卡在他两腿之间，牢牢把他钉在墙上。

张艺兴被一条舌头搅得断了片，被亲到呼吸不上来，牙齿一合就尝到了血腥味。

吴世勋放开他的嘴，手还牢牢包覆着他的手，扭头往地上呸了一口血，直勾勾盯着他，“我没骗你，我是真的喜欢你。”

“你摸到我的心了么？刚才它又加快了，你摸摸他多快，快得都要跳出来了。”

张艺兴挣了挣，抽不出来手，而后放弃地瘫在他身前，穿着粗气骂他：“疯子......”

“你这招挺好使的啊，”张艺兴咬牙切齿，“对几个姑娘试过了？都被你迷的不行了吧？”

“......我没有逗你。”

“你到底为什么不敢跟我试试？什么原因？”

吴世勋去追他的眼，句句戳心，问得张艺兴什么话都说不出，张了张嘴巴，眼圈都被逼红了。他突然吸了吸鼻子，左手伸进自己的衣服口袋里，掏出来三百块钱———刚才在医院的atm机里取出来的，拍在吴世勋胸上。

那钱散落在两人脚面上，吴世勋低头呆呆地看那几张红票子，听到头顶的人淡淡说：“打车回家吧。”

流氓还是低头看钱，手上松了点劲儿，喃喃道：“你对我真好。”

张艺兴冷笑：“遣送费，以后别来了。”

吴世勋听到了，喘了口粗气，又抬头看着他，无可奈何般眯了眯眼，好像被这句话打击得狠了，心上淅沥沥一个血窟窿。

张艺兴心里紧张起来，压在他身上的人好像被他气到了，又恢复了刚见他时那跋扈的本性，轻飘飘地叹道：“你这张嘴啊......”

“是不是像上次一样，被肏懵了的时候说话才能乖一点。”

张艺兴浑身的汗毛都颤栗起来，那人既然能强吻他，就也能强上。他被这句话羞了个防不胜防，眼睫毛在抖，胸腔大幅起伏，一抬眼眼下就是两抹红晕，扬起左手边要打。

吴世勋没躲，他的手却硬生生停在脸上方一掌处———再往下就是那狰狞的，血糊糊的伤口，他不能再打了。

张艺兴闭着眼，巴掌垂了下来，膝盖用力一顶，顶在吴世勋两腿中间，那人几乎是立马就闷哼一声，捂着裆蹲了下来。

张艺兴从桎梏中被解放出来，他看也不看地上的人，扭头就往家里走。

吴世勋在他身后的地上喊他：“哎！你这招也挺好使的，让我不能起来追你是不是？”

继续喊：“你为啥不打我的脸啊？我又没躲！让你打，你打吧！”

张艺兴一颗心翻江倒海，又差点被他这几句话气得笑了，他听见身后那人龇牙咧嘴抽着冷气想从地上爬起来，一边拖着脚走一边叫他的名字：“等等，张艺兴！你等等，我还有话要说。”

他听着听着就走不动了，堪堪站住了脚。

吴世勋踌躇了半天，支支吾吾的：“你的衣服被我弄脏了，你脱下来，我回家洗好了给你......”

张艺兴转身就朝他走去，边走边脱，外套怼在他胸口，“我不要了，送你了。”

“你要是真想哄我高兴，”他又补充一句，“以后别打架了。”

张艺兴回了家，冲去卫生间洗了把脸，卫生纸擦了擦冻出来的鼻水，裹紧了棉夹克，从柜架上开了瓶红酒。

今晚的情绪排山倒海，他知道自己消化不了，所以需要一点酒精来麻痹。

他捏着酒杯，站在窗台往外看，想着那个被自己顶疼了的人能不能打到车，正想着，口袋里的手机嗡嗡的响起来。

张艺兴打开一看，一条短信：

[我没逗你，我会证明给你看的。]

他翻了个白眼，关机。

手机不是被人砸了么？真是......小孩拙略的谎言。

蠢死了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 一扩就停不下来了 我恨 再这样下去变长篇了  
> 都怪宁们总想看一发完的后续！（不是）


End file.
